Wonder Woman Indeed
by smacky30
Summary: Booth and Bones have their own Halloween party when the miss the one at the Jeffersonian. PWP!


**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Many thanks to LosinginTranslation and Mingsmommy for their beta work. They really worked hard on this one - just trust me on that. And thanks to Cropper for giving it a title. **

The second beer slid down easier than the first and made that ridiculous, but oh so sexy, costume a lot easier to ignore. At least that's what Booth tried to tell himself. But he knew that was a lie. Nothing short of a coma would make Bones easy to ignore.

"Excuse me," a guy draped from head to toe in an old sheet with cut outs for his eyes and mouth tapped Bones on the shoulder. "You wanna dance?" Ghost guy practically screamed in order to be heard over the music.

"Sure." She screamed back. Turning to Booth, she leaned across the table, her breasts almost spilling from the top of the red and gold bustier, and yelled, "Get me another beer if the waitress comes by?" He nodded and then she was gone, following the faceless man out onto the dance floor.

Booth and Bones had managed to miss the Jeffersonian Halloween party. They were too busy catching the bad guys and didn't get back until it was long over; both of them dirty and tired and definitely worse for wear. All Booth wanted to do was go home, take a shower and have a beer before he went to bed. But Bones was uncharacteristically disappointed about missing the party and he hated to see her like that.

That's how he found himself in a bar about four blocks from her condo. The place was loud and hot and full of people who were working too hard at having fun. And he was sitting at a table barely bigger than a postage stamp, watching a woman dressed like a bedraggled Wonder Woman dance with a ghost, who currently had his very alive hand on her star spangled ass.

Taking a long drink of beer, Booth watched as Bones moved the guy's hand back to her waist. He smiled grimly and took the time to let his eyes drift over her. She was magnificent. Even with the ridiculous headband giving her the world's highest forehead, and those silly plastic wristbands, she was incredibly beautiful. Not for the first time he wondered how her hair would feel on his skin, what color of her nipples would be in the moonlight. He wanted to taste her, to feel her wet heat wrapped around him.

Hips swaying, she tipped her head back and laughed at something her dance partner said. Booth licked his lips, fighting his desire to run his tongue up the smooth column of her neck, to feel her heart pounding through the thin skin.

He was hard. Underneath his Official Squint Lab Coat, he was pressing against the fly of his khaki's in a way that made him glad he was wearing the stupid thing. The cold beer was doing nothing to quench his thirst, or cool his libido. He shifted in his chair, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his erection. Wishing Bones would sit down so he could try to forget what her body looked like in that costume. Hoping he could ignore how much he wanted to shove aside the thin material covering her crotch and push into her.

With a shake of his head, he finished his beer and set the bottle on the table. The music had changed and Bones was trying to leave the dance floor. But the guy in the sheet was tugging on her arm. He watched for a few seconds until he realized she was trying to get away without making a scene. He knew that wouldn't last long. With a sigh, he stood up, not sure which one of them he was rescuing.

"Hey, buddy," Booth tapped the guy on the shoulder. "I'd like to dance with my date."

The man turned around so fast his sheet billowed out around him. "She said you're not her date."

With a grin that bordered on a snarl, Booth took a step closer. "Look, Casper, she came with me and she's leaving with me." Flashing his badge so that only the other man could see it, he said, "Now get lost."

With a curse, the man released his grip on Bones' wrist and stomped off the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd.

"Why'd you do that? I could've handled it." Eyes blazing, body rigid, chin poked out belligerently, she rounded on him.

Booth just looked at her for a moment. "Let's go."

He turned and headed back toward their table, but he didn't get far. Bones grabbed his arm and tugged until he stopped and looked at her. "No. I didn't need you to protect me. I was fine."

"You know what, Bones? Sometimes you…" He just shook his head. "Never mind. Can we go now?"

"What?" She followed him through the press of bodies. "Sometimes I what, Booth?"

He stopped so abruptly that she ran into him. Turning he grabbed her upper arms dragging her close to him. "Sometimes you make me crazy."

With that he kissed her. Hard and deep. Swallowing her gasp of surprise, his tongue forced her lips apart and dipped into her mouth, sliding along her teeth. His hands released her arms, one moving to fist in her hair, the other wrapping around her waist, tugging her closer. Not caring that she could feel his arousal. Not caring that they were putting on a show for everybody in the bar.

As abruptly as the kiss started, it ended. Booth released her so quickly that she stumbled back. Running his hand through his hair, he watched her. . Her eyes were huge and dark with anger or lust, he wasn't sure which. But when her tongue slid slowly over her bottom lip, as if she were savoring his taste, he let out a soft curse.

"Come on, Bones. I'll walk you home." He took her hand and led her back to the table to get her coat.

Once on the sidewalk, she pulled free of his grip. He kept waiting for her to yell at him or punch him. But she just walked quietly beside him, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. At the door to her building, she turned to face him.

"You shouldn't have done that, Booth." She searched his face with wide, luminous eyes. "That was not a partner-like thing to do."

A quiet chuckle escaped him and he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, avoiding her gaze. "Trust me. Nothing I want to do right now is a partner-like thing to do." He could see the shock and confusion written all over her face. And he cursed himself for letting those words out. "You know what? Just forget I said that. I'm gonna go…"

Without warning, she launched herself at him. Her lips were cool from the chill night air, but her tongue was warm and sweet against his. And he groaned low in his throat. She tasted like beer and something that he knew was pure Bones. She was pressed against him from lips to knees, her breasts soft against his chest.

The sound of a throat clearing caught his attention and Booth reluctantly pulled away. Turning his head, he saw a man wearing full Scottish regalia and a woman dressed as one of those space pilots from Star Wars waiting to get into the building. Booth could feel a blush heating his cheeks and making the tips of his ears burn.

Gesturing toward his kilt, the man drawled in a voice thick with Texas, "Sorry to interrupt, but it's kinda cold out here." His knowing grin lit his face, making his eyes twinkle.

"It's okay, we were just…" He gave up trying to explain the obvious and tugged Bones out of the way.

The man's grin turned into a quiet chuckle as he unlocked the door and ushered his companion inside. Turning back, he winked at Booth. "You two have a good one."

As soon as the lock snicked closed, Booth turned to face Bones. "I should probably go." He gestured weakly toward the street. "I need to get home. We both have to work tomorrow."

"Stay."

It was one word. One syllable. But hearing it from her in this context terrified him. Nothing had ever scared him more. His mind told him to leave, to run. But his body was begging him to stay. And his heart was lost in the magic of the moment. Silence stretched between them. That single word lingering on the crisp air, capable of changing their relationship forever. It was his choice to make. With a slow nod, he took her elbow and led her to the door.

They took the elevator up to her floor in silence. Staring up at the flashing numbers, they stood side-by-side, shoulders brushing. From that close he could smell the sweet floral scent of her shampoo and the faint odor of musk that told him she was just as aroused as he was. Booth could feel his heart pounding, thundering beneath his breastbone, and he wondered for a second if he could die from sheer anticipation. The burnished metal doors slid open and he followed her down the hallway.

They were barely inside before she was in his arms, molding her mouth to his. Kissing her here, in her space, with the lights of the city casting shadows over every surface, was even more intoxicating than he thought it would be. Here in the cool darkness, she was warm and soft in his arms. Her tongue slid against his, and she made this crazy, sexy whimpering sound that vibrated against his mouth. He was nearly mad with the need to be inside her.

Impatiently, he shoved at her coat, pushing it off before sliding his hands from her shoulders to the luscious curve of her ass. She was so alive under his hands. Firm muscles covered by the softest skin he had ever felt. Perfection. Booth's blood was pounding through his veins, desire tightening like a spring low in his belly. He spun them both around and pressed her against the smooth surface of the door. His hands were tangled in the silk of her hair and he could feel her fingers fumbling for the buttons of the lab coat.

He shrugged out of the garment, letting it fall to the floor. Quickly, he helped her unbutton his shirt and shrugged out of that too. "Whose idea was it for me to wear all these clothes?" he mumbled as he pulled the t-shirt over his head.

Bones let out a throaty laugh that pulsed through him, making his hands shake. His eyes never left her. She leaned back against the door, her hair a tousled mess, her lips kiss swollen and her eyes dark with arousal. She was his every fantasy. Wonder Woman, indeed.

Before his t-shirt could hit the floor, he was kissing her again. She was like fire as she moved against him. He caught her hands in his and raised them over her head. Her body twisted and turned, struggling to get closer, and a helpless, needy sound escaped her. And he throbbed. Pressing his hips forward, he rubbed against her; the gentle curve of her belly yielding against his hardness. Booth slid his mouth along her cheek and down the length of her throat. When he suckled on the pulse fluttering beneath her silky skin she let her head fall back, thumping against the door.

"Booth," she growled. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh…"

And then she was straining against the hand holding her down, her mouth skating hot and wet over his ear and down the side of his neck. She sank her teeth into the taut muscle along the top of his shoulder and his knees buckled. Roughly, Booth grasped the flimsy material covering her breasts and pulled it down, baring her to the waist.

He wanted to look at her. He wanted to know firsthand how beautiful she was. But his body was screaming at him to taste her. Licking and kissing and nipping, he devoured her. One hand held her wrists lightly against the door and the other slipped between her thighs. He could feel her entire body quivering as she ground against his palm.

Releasing her wrists, he wrapped his arms around her and held her in an attempt to slow things down. He was too close, teetering on the razor edge of sensory overload. But Bones didn't want to slow down. She pressed her body against his and threaded her fingers in his hair, kissing him until all he could think of was her mouth and the softness of her breasts against his bare chest.

Once again, he felt her fingers fumbling with his belt and this time he didn't even think about stopping her. He was running his tongue along her collar bone, marveling at the feel of her skin, when she reached into his underwear and wrapped her hand around him

"Je…sus…" The air left his lungs in a rush. Her hand was soft and warm and not a bit timid. This time it was his forehead thumping against the door. He simply stood there, his breath rushing in and out against her ear, while she pushed him closer and closer to the edge with her nimble fingers. "Bones," he whispered, "please…"

"What Booth?" Her tongue flicked out and traced his ear.

His movements were jerky as he shoved his pants and boxers down. Then he was tugging the blue and white costume bottom over her hips, guiding it past her knees until she could step out of it. He could smell the sharp scent of her arousal. He pressed a kiss just above the soft curls covering her sex. Deciding to save that particular pleasure for a later time, he slowly stood. Locking his eyes on hers, he ran his fingers along her slit. She was soaked and her juices coated his hand. With a wicked smile and a groan of pure desire he brought the glistening digits to his mouth and licked them clean.

"Damn," he growled out. "So good."

He kissed her then. Wild and hard. Booth filled his hands with the firm globes of her ass, her skin like satin under his palms. He lifted her and then he was inside her. She was everything he knew she'd be. Hot and wet and _so fucking tight_. He stopped there, buried in her, and just let the sensations wash over him.

Every nerve was on high alert. He could smell her and feel her and taste her. He was surrounded by her and it was almost too much. She pulsed around him, her muscles urging him to move. And he could deny her nothing.

Slowly, he pulled back as far as he could and rocked forward. Over and over and over until he thought he would lose his mind. Every stupid cliché about how a woman fit a man ran through his mind as he drew in a shuddering breath and fought for control. Pressing her harder against the door, he drove into her, grunting with every stroke.

Meeting him thrust for thrust, she moaned against his ear, begging for more. "Mmmmmmmmmm," she groaned. "Harder. _Harder._"

With her legs wrapped around him, he could feel her thighs tighten as she lifted herself off him and relax as she slammed back down. Her hands slid over his shoulders, neck and back, lighting fires wherever she touched. Opening his eyes, he watched her. Watched as her teeth sank into her lower lip. Watched as a flush bloomed on her chest. Watched as a sexy smile spread over her lips.

But she was riding him, working her hips in tiny circles. So he kissed her. Sucking her tongue into his mouth. And then, with a gasp, she went over the edge, her muscles contracting around him. He moved, hard and fast, pounding into her. Before the last tremor moved through her body, he was spilling inside her; a strangled cry escaping him. Every muscle in his body clenched tight as he pushed himself into her. He could feel her using her muscles to tease every last bit of pleasure from him.

When he could think again, he opened his eyes and looked at her. Flushed and sated she was even more beautiful.

"Whatever you do…Please don't tell me this was just a _biological imperative_." Even as the words left his mouth, Booth mentally kicked himself. He sounded like a simpering girl asking if her boyfriend really loved her before she let him take her virginity. And while he was no virgin, Bones had the power to hurt him. They were more than just friends taking a chance on hot sex. They were partners. And, if he had his way, they would be a lot more than that.

A satisfied grin spread over her face. "Biological imperative, huh?" He reluctantly nodded and she said, "Big words. Are you trying to impress me?"

He twitched his hips and smiled at her quick gasp. "Is it working?"

"It might be."

He kissed her then; long and slow and sweet. "Enough to do this again?"

With a soft smile, she tightened her legs around him. "Why don't you take me to bed? And we'll see what comes up."


End file.
